


Starting School

by pastelastronaut (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FACE Family, Gen, starting school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pastelastronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is starting school and he's pretty much dreading it. </p><p>France - Francis<br/>England - Arthur<br/>America - Alfred<br/>Canada - Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting School

It was the night before the school year started and Matthew was feeling anything but excitement. He was never one to enjoy being out in public, even at this young age. School honestly seemed like a nightmare from what his older brother Alfred talked about. 

Alfred seemed to like school, and Matthew wasn't sure why. He had already been in school for two years and would be starting second grade. 

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted when his papa, Francis came into the room and sat on the side of his bed. "Bonsoir, Matthieu. School starts tomorrow. Just look at that! My little boy, starting kindergarten. You kids grow up so fast! Are you excited?"

Matthew shook his head. "Not really..."

Francis' face became concerned, but a soft smile still remained. "And why is that?"

"I just don't want to be around so many other people. It sounds loud, and scary there. Not much fun at all." Matthew tried to avoid his father's gaze.

"Ah, I can understand that. Don't worry, you'll be fine, Matthieu. School is great fun, and it's a good way for you to make friends."

Knowing that if he didn't agree soon, Francis wouldn't let him sleep until Matthew had no doubts left. "I guess so, papa."

Francis smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair. "I have no doubts you'll love it." He started to tuck Matthew in. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he stood up. "Bonne nuit, Matthieu." He smiled at him and left the room, turning off the lights and softly shutting the door.

~

"Mattie! Mattie! Wake up! School starts today!" 

Matthew groaned as his brother, Alfred's obnoxious voice woke him up. "'M not going."

"Of course you are! Come on!" He lightly tugged on Matthew's sleeve.

Matthew sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Fine."

Alfred cheered. "Breakfast'll be ready soon!" He raced out of the room to get ready.

After he left the room, Matthew sighed and looked to his stuffed bear. "I guess I can't back out of this one." He slowly stood up and got ready, putting on something acceptable for school and brushing his hair. He went downstairs, deciding he'd brush his teeth after he finished eating. Alfred was sitting at the table with Frances, and their other dad, Arthur.

"G'morning papa, g'morning dad." Matthew said sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, Matthew." Arthur said, standing up to grab a bowl of cereal that was sitting on the counter, and placed it in front of Matthew.

"Thank you, dad."

Arthur nodded in response and Alfred was quick to talk next. "I'm so excited to see my friends again! Me, Kiku, and Matthias have the same teacher this year! Maybe I can make even more friends!"

"Ah, that's nice Alfred." Francis said with a smile. 

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Mattie, are you excited?"

Matthew sighed, dragging his spoon through his cereal. "I guess so..."

"Where's your enthusiasm, Matthew? It'll be good for you to have friends." Arthur stated, not looking up from his newspaper.

Matthew shrugged and got up to put his bowl in the sink, not caring about the uneaten cereal. He quickly ran upstairs to finish getting ready and grab his bookbag. 

In about a minute, he was back downstairs, standing nervously near the door, his brother Alfred beside him. Their parents were standing behind them, smiling. 

Eventually, a school bus pulled up to a house further down the street, giving their cue to head down the driveway. Alfred was quick out the door with a "Bye papa! Bye dad!"

But Matthew was more hesitant to do so. He hugged both his parents before running outside after his brother to get on the bus.

Francis looked at Arthur and offered him a wide smile. "I can't believe they're both in school now."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "It's kind of sad..."

Their conversation awkwardly drew to a close there.

~

Francis and Arthur had a peaceful day, to say the least, and were not quite used to it. They had taken the day off of work to make sure that they were home when Alfred and Matthew returned from school.

They were in the living room, reading when the front door opened and Alfred raced inside. He jumped on Arthur's lap. "Today was awesome! Me, Kiku, Matthias, and a kid named Feliks are table partners! It's great!" 

Matthew came in the room a few seconds later, and seated himself next to Francis. 

"How was school today, Matthew?" Arthur asked, trying not to reply to Alfred's exclamation, in order to prevent a full on rant from him.

Matthew smiled. "I liked it! I made a friend named Emil! He doesn't talk much, so he's easy to get along with."

Francis kissed the top of Matthew's head, smiling slightly. "I knew you'd enjoy it, Matthieu."

Matthew smiled more at that. In all, school was better than he had originally expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my first Hetalia fanfiction/one-shot on this account! I was a bit hesitant to post this, but I think it turned out okay. I feel the ending was kind of weird but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day/night/morning/etc!
> 
> \- Al


End file.
